nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Hexenmeister
Im Angesicht einer dämonischen Macht finden die meisten Helden den Tod. Hexenmeister jedoch finden ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Ihr Ziel ist die Beherrschung, und in den dunklen Künsten haben sie einen Weg dorthin gefunden. Allgemeines Hexenmeister sind Meister der Schatten, des Feuers und der dämonischen Kräfte. Sie sind eine robentragende Klasse, exzellent dazu fähig, ihre Feinde mit Krankheiten und Flüchen zu quälen, Feuer- oder Schattenblitze über das Schlachtfeld zu jagen und Dämonen zu ihrer Unterstützung zu beschwören. Während sie als mächtige Zauberer hauptsächlich aus der Ferne kämpfen, können sie ihre Verbündeten mit Hilfe ihrer dämonischen Kräfte schützen oder sogar Spieler von beinahe überall auf der Welt mit Hilfe ihrer Portalzauber beschwören. Hexenmeister sind die zerbrechlichsten und gierigsten unter den Zauberwirkern. Obwohl sie sich oft edlen Zielen verschreiben und nicht von Natur aus böse sind, erregt ihr Verlangen, dunkle magische Künste zu verstehen und dämonischen Mächten unbedingten Gehorsam abzuringen, selbst unter ihren engsten Verbündeten Misstrauen. Hexenmeister blicken ohne zu zögern in die Leere und setzen das dort gefundene Chaos mit vernichtender Wirkung im Kampf ein – ihre stärksten Fähigkeiten werden von den Seelen befeuert, die sie ihren Opfern entzogen haben. Sie nutzen mächtige Schattenmagie, um Geist und Körper ihrer Feinde zu manipulieren und zu schwächen. Sie benutzen Feuermagie und lassen höllischen Regen vom Himmel fallen, um ihre Gegner in Brand zu setzen. Sie beschwören und befehligen unbezwingbare Dämonen aus dem Wirbelnden Nether, die ihnen dienen oder vom Hexenmeister nach Belieben geopfert werden, um den finsteren Zaubernden zu stärken und schützen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Hexenmeister (10.11.2015) WoW: Mists of Pandaria Mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig können Hexenmeister ein Soloabenteuer erleben, das darin endet, dass sie die Farbe ihrer Feuerzauber zu Teufelsgrün ändern können. Diese Quest beginnt für Hexenmeister, die entschlossen genug sind oder einfach das Glück haben, den berühmten "Kodex von Xerrath" in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Beim Erreichen von Stufe 20 und 60 erscheint jetzt automatisch eine neue Quest, die Spieler zu ihren Volksreitlehrern und Reittierhändlern schickt. Blizzard Entertainment: WoW PTR Patch 5.2 WoW: Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor erhielten alle Hexenmeister-Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Gebrechen: Tempo * Dämonologie: Meisterschaft * Zerstörung: Kritischer Trefferwert WoW: Legion * Ordenshalle: Die Schreckensnarbe Die Grundlagen der Hexenmeisterklasse sind schon lange tief in der Geschichte von Warcraft verankert. Während die Identität der Gebrechen- und Zerstörungshexenmeister jedoch konsistent geblieben ist und jeweils ein eigenständiges Konzept repräsentiert, hat sich die Kernidentität des Dämonologiehexenmeisters in den letzten Jahren zu weit von ihren Wurzeln entfernt. Ein Hauptziel für Hexenmeister in WoW: Legion besteht darin, die vorhandenen Motive von Gebrechen und Zerstörung zu betonen, während die Dämonologie zurück zu ihren Wurzeln der Beschwörung, Nutzung und Stärkung von Dämonen zurückgeführt wird. Auch die Ressourcen des Hexenmeisters sind zu schwerfällig geworden und haben Verwirrungen ausgelöst, die ihre Tiefe überschatten. Aus diesem Grund werden wir Hexenmeister wieder auf ihre klassenzentralen Ressourcen zurücksetzen: Mana und Seelensplitter. Schließlich wenden wir uns den Dämonen zu, die seit jeher verschiedene Aufgaben erfüllen. Die meisten führen jedoch eher ein Nischendasein, weshalb immer wieder die gleichen ein, zwei Dämonen mehr als alle anderen im Rampenlicht stehen. Wir möchten wieder Anreize für eine größere Dämonenvielfalt bieten und die verschiedenen Zwecke stärken, denen jeder Dämon dient. So wollen wir erreichen, dass einige Dämonen abhängig von der Spezialisierung des Hexenmeisters favorisiert werden. Artefaktwaffen Hexenmeister haben mit ihren finsteren Praktiken drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Gebrechen, Dämonologie und Zerstörung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Ulthalesh, Sense der Totenwinde (Stab). Gebrechen. Gebrechenshexenmeister sind Meister der Schattenmagie und geben sich Teufelsenergien hin, die mit der Zeit ihre Lebensenergie verdorren lassen. Die Waffe ihrer Wahl ist Ulthalesh, eine große Sense, die die Seelen ihrer Opfer erntet und sich ihre Macht aneignet. * Schädel der Man'ari (Stab). Dämonologie. Dämonologiehexenmeister sind Meister der Dämonen, die sie beschwören, damit sie ihnen dienen. Mit dem Schädel der Man'ari in der Hand können sie die größten dieser bösartigen Wesen befehligen und ermächtigen. * Szepter des Sargeras (Stab). Zerstörung. Der Name Sargeras steht für Zerstörung, was könnte also eine bessere Waffe für einen Zerstörungshexenmeister sein als das Szepter des Sargeras? Diese Waffe lässt mit der chaotischen Zerstörung, die sie auslösen kann, sicherlich das teufelsdurchströmte Herz eines Hexenmeisters höher schlagen. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Hexenmeisters, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt Euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden Eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem Ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Hexenmeister Spezialisierungen thumb|right|300px Hexenmeister verbrennen und vernichten geschwächte Feinde mit einer Kombination aus schwächenden Krankheiten und dunkler Magie. Sie schlagen aus der Ferne zu, während ihre Begleiter sie schützen und mit Macht erfüllen. Als körperlich schwache Zauberwirker ohne mächtige Rüstung lassen gewitzte Hexenmeister ihre Diener die Angriffe des Gegners einstecken, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/warlock Dämonologie Dämonen nähren sich von Natur aus wie Blutegel am lebenden Universum – doch der Dämonologe hat es gemeistert, die Macht dieser bösartigen Wesen auf dem Schlachtfeld auszunutzen. Hexenmeister ernten die Seelen ihrer besiegten Feinde. Diejenigen, die den Pfad der Dämonologie beschreiten, benutzen diese Lebensessenz, um in die Leere zu greifen und alle möglichen Grauen aus dem Chaos des Wirbelnden Nethers zu ziehen. Während solche Praktiken von Außenstehenden oft als böse und unverantwortlich betrachtet werden, behält der Dämonologe absolute Kontrolle über die beschworenen Kreaturen. Diese finsteren Entitäten sind dem Willen des Hexenmeister völlig untertan (und gewinnen durch ihn an Macht), bis er sie in das Reich verbannt, aus dem sie erschienen sind. Die Macht der Dämonologie ermöglicht es Hexenmeistern, durch verbotenes Wissen Kreaturen aus dem Nether herbeizurufen. Sie nutzen dafür jedes Mittel, das ihnen zur Verfügung steht, einschließlich ihrer Freunde - z.B. wenn ein Ritualopfer benötigt wird. (TCG DdDP, 112) Hexenmeister haben außerdem die Fähigkeit, ihre eigene Lebenskraft in Belohnungen umzuwandeln - sowohl materielle als auch flüchtige. (TCG HvA, 190) Gebrechen Gebrechenshexenmeister sind Meister der schattenberührten Mächte, doch im Gegensatz zu Schattenpriestern – die am tödlichsten sind, wenn sie an dem Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht werden – genießen es diese Hexenmeister, teuflische Mächte zu nutzen, um anderen intensiven Schmerz und Leid zuzufügen. Sie erfreuen sich daran, Geister zu verderben und Seelen zu quälen, um ihre Feinde in einem Zustand der Qual zurücklassen, die schließlich ihren Untergang herbeiführt. Selbst die kampfgestähltesten Krieger können getäuscht werden. So versetzen sie dem Hexenmeister Schlag um Schlag, nur um doch letztendlich ihrem Leiden zu erliegen, während die finsteren Zauberwirker ihnen das Leben selbst entziehen. Unglaubliche Macht entspringt der Fähigkeit jedes Hexenmeisters, komplexe Rituale zu ertragen. Sie können durch Gebrechenszauber ihre Feinde die Bitternis ihrer eigenen Sterblichkeit kosten lassen. Der Tod ist nichts, vor dem sie davonlaufen können, wenn er in Form eines Gebrechen-Hexers zu ihnen kommt. Doch diese Macht hat immer ihren Preis, man muss nur wissen, ob man sie sich leisten kann oder nicht. Denn wenn die dunklen Künste nach Fleisch rufen, können Hexenmeister nur ihrem eigenen vertrauen. (TCG HvA, 128) Doch sie stehlen auch die Essenz ihrer Feinde und trinken davon, auf dass deren Gesundheit den Hexenmeistern lange gehören. (TCG HvA, 134) Die wahre Agonie ihrer Opfer reicht dabei tiefer als Mark und Bein. (TCG DdDP, 114) Zerstörung Hexenmeister, die die Macht der Zerstörung nutzen, ziehen Beschwörungen des reinen Chaos und der Aggression im Kampf vor. In dieser Hinsicht verbindet sie mehr mit Feuermagiern als mit Hexenmeistern anderer Disziplinen – wäre da nicht ihr Hang dazu, Magie zu verwenden, die alle Magierkasten als widerwärtig betrachten. Der Zerstörungshexenmeister ist damit vertraut, eine atemberaubende Menge von Schatten-, Teufels-, Feuer- und Chaosmagie auf ihre Gegner zu entladen, die Seelen erschüttert und Körper in Flammen aufgehen lässt. Sie brauchen nur wenig Anlass, um ihre Verwüstung zu entfesseln, und genießen nur zu gern die von ihren verursachte Zerstörung – begeistert von jeder Gelegenheit, die Welt um sich herum in Zwietracht ausbrechen zu sehen. Fähigkeiten Hexenmeister besitzen sowohl mächtige (hauptsächlich über gewisse Zeitspannen wirkende) Schadenszauber als auch Schwächungszauber, die hervorragend miteinander sowie mit den Fähigkeiten ihrer Gruppenmitglieder harmonieren. Ihre Flüche passen auf viele verschiedene Situationen; tatsächlich kann man die Hexenmeister mit Recht als die stärksten Schwächungszauberer des Spiels bezeichnen. Ihre Helfer, aus finsteren Abgründen beschworene Dämonen, helfen ihnen beim Austeilen von Schaden und verleihen dem Hexenmeister weitere Spezialfähigkeiten. Mit ihren Verführungs- und Verbannungszaubern können sie außerdem auch größere Gruppen von Feinden sehr gut kontrollieren. Des weiteren war schon so mancher Verbündete dankbar für die beschworenen Steine des Hexenmeisters. Hexenmeister benötigen oft jedoch Seelensplitter, um ihre Zauber zu wirken.http://wow-europe.com/ Hexenmeister können entfernte Feinde mit sengenden Flammen entzünden, sie mit Schrecken und Schmerz in die Flucht schlagen oder mit verderbenden Krankheiten und Flüchen belegen, die ihnen die Lebenskraft rauben. Überall in Azeroth begegnet man diesen Dienern des Ruchlosen mit Furcht, und viele, die einmal den Zorn eines Hexenmeisters zu spüren bekamen, kämpfen nun lieber an ihrer Seite als gegen sie. thumb|Gesundheitsstein ([[TCG RoF 177)]] * Dämonisches Tor - Erschafft ein dämonisches Tor zwischen zwei Orten. Durch Aktivierung eines Portals wird der Benutzer an die Position des zweiten Portals teleportiert. * Finstere Absichten - Erfüllt das Ziel mit Schatten, die seine Zaubermacht und seine Mehrfachschlagchance erhöhen. * Gesundheitsstein herstellen - Erschafft einen Gesundheitsstein, der verbraucht werden kann, um Gesundheit wiederherzustellen. ; Nicht mehr implementierte Fähigkeiten: * Dämonischer Atem - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Erzeugte einen Meter großen Kegel aus dunkler Energie vor Euch, der das Bewegungstempo aller getroffenen Ziele verringert. Ersetzt durch Talent 'Schreckensgeheul'. * Fluch der Elemente - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Verfluchte das Ziel und 2 zusätzliche Ziele in der Nähe, wodurch der erlittene Magieschaden erhöht wurde. Zitat (Harrigan Seelentrenner): "Manchmal füge ich Euch Schmerzen zu, manchmal mache ich es anderen nur leichter, Euch Schmerzen zuzufügen." (TCG FdE 70) * Fluch der Erschöpfung - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Verringerte das Bewegungstempo des Ziels. Dämonologie Während alle Hexenmeister die Macht besitzen, Dämonen zu beschwören, hebt sich Dämonologie dadurch hervor, dass der Hexenmeister ganze Wellen von Dämonen beschwören kann, um Gegner zu überwältigen, und die beschworenen Dämonen weiter verstärken kann. In WoW: Legion soll sich diese Spezialisierung wieder auf ihre Kernfunktion konzentrieren, nämlich die Kontrolle über Dämonen zu meistern, statt sich in sie zu verwandeln. thumb|Auge von Kilrogg ([[TCG DdDP 105)]] * Auge von Kilrogg - Das Auge von Kilrogg wurde zu Ehren von Kilrogg Totauge, dem Häuptling der Orcs des Blutenden Auges, benannt. TCG DdDP 105) * Dämonenzorn - Eure Dämonen knistern vor dämonischer Energie. Jede Sekunde erleiden alle Gegner in einem Umkreis um all eure Dämonen herum geringen Schattenschaden. Jedes Mal, wenn 'Dämonenzorn' Schaden verursacht, besteht eine Chance, einen Seelensplitter zu erzeugen. Kann aus der Bewegung kanalisiert werden. * Dämonische Ermächtigung - Erfüllt bis zu 3 Eurer aktiven Dämonen mit dunkler Energie, die ihr Tempo und ihre Gesundheit erhöht. Zieht stärkere Dämonen vor. * Hand von Gul'dan - Ruft einen dämonischen Meteor voller Wildwichtel herab, die hervorbrechen und das Ziel angreifen. Fügt allen Gegnern im Umkreis von 8 Metern starken Schattenschaden zu und beschwört Wildwichtel, je nach Anzahl der verbrauchten Seelensplitter. * Meisterschaft: Meister der Dämonologie - 'Dämonische Ermächtigung' erhöht außerdem den verursachten Schaden Eurer Dämonen. * Schattenblitz - Schleudert einen Schattenblitz auf den Feind und verursacht geringen Schattenschaden. Erzeugt Seelensplitter. * Schreckenspirscher rufen - Beschwört wilde Schreckenspirscher, die das Ziel angreifen. * Seelenverbindung - Dieser Zauber lenkt einen Teil des erlittenen Schadens auf den beschworenen oder versklavten Dämon um. * Verbannen - Zitat: "Da die Macht von Hexenmeistern auf Dämonen beruht, ist es eine gute Idee, einen Plan B zu haben, für den Fall, dass sie nicht mitspielen." (TCG MdL 103) * Verdammnis - Belegt ein Ziel mit 'Drohende Verdammnis' und verursacht gewaltigen Schattenschaden. Erzeugt einen Seelensplitter, wenn Schaden verursacht wird. Gebrechen Der Einsatz von Zaubern, die regelmäßigen Schaden verursachen, ist zentral für Gebrechen. Deshalb werden diese regelmäßigen Schadenszauber in WoW: Legion als Hauptschadensquelle verstärkt, während die anderen Zauber eher sekundäre Lückenfüller darstellen. 'Seelensplitter' werden von jedem Stapel von 'Agonie' erzeugt, der auf dem Ziel aktiv ist. Die Seelensplitter werden dann für den extrem starken regelmäßigen Schadenszauber 'Instabiles Gebrechen' ausgegeben. 'Blutsauger' löst 'Bösartiger Griff' oder 'Seelendieb' als Haupt-Zwischenzauber ab. Außerdem bietet der Zauber eine deutliche Selbstheilung. * Aderlass - Aderlass wandelt Gesundheit in Mana um. Zaubermacht erhöht die Menge des erhaltbaren Manas. * Agonie - Fügt dem Ziel zunehmende Pein zu, die steigenden Schaden über Zeit verursacht, der sehr hohen Schaden erreichen kann. Zunächst wird nur geringer Schaden verursacht, der sich aber mit zunehmender Dauer erhöht. Das Auffrischen von 'Agonie' erhält den momentanen Schadensausstoß aufrecht. Wenn 'Agonie' Schaden verursacht, besteht eine Chance, einen Seelensplitter zu erhalten. * Blutsauger - Entzieht dem Ziel das Leben, was mäßigen Schattenschaden über Zeit verursacht und Gesundheit des Zaubernden wiederherstellt. Der Schaden von 'Blutsauger' wird von jedem Eurer Effekte von 'Verderbnis', 'Agonie' und 'Instabiles Gebrechen' auf dem Ziel erhöht. * Dunkler Pakt - Der Dunkle Pakt zieht Mana des beschworenen Dämons ab und gibt es an den Hexenmeister zurück. * Fluch der Pein - Dieser Zauber verflucht das Ziel mit Pein und fügt Schattenschaden über Zeit zu. Zuerst wird der Schaden langsam zugefügt und nimmt dann zu, bis der Fluch seine Gesamtdauer erreicht hat. * Furcht - Dieser Zauber erfüllt den Feind mit Furcht, woraufhin er voller Furcht flüchtet. Zitat: "Die Gegner fliehen ohne ein Wort... Es sei denn, "AAAAAGH!" zählt als Wort." (WoW TCG: Furcht) * Instabiles Gebrechen - Ein besonders bösartiges Gebrechen, das hohen Schattenschaden über Zeit verursacht. Stirbt das Ziel, wird der Seelensplitter zurückerstattet. Sollte 'Instabiles Gebrechen' gebannt werden, erleidet der Bannende hohen Schattenschaden und zum Schweigen gebracht. * Meisterschaft: Potente Gebrechen - Erhöht den Schaden Eurer Zauber 'Agonie', 'Verderbnis' und 'Instabiles Gebrechen'. * Verderbnis - Verderbt das Ziel und verursacht mäßigen Schattenschaden über Zeit. Zerstörung Während die Funktionalität der Ressourcenmechanik in WoW: Legion nicht drastisch umgekrempelt wird, werden Instabile Funken wieder zu Seelensplittern geändert. So werden Seelensplitter werden wieder zur zentralen Quelle der Macht von Hexenmeistern. Zu den Fähigkeiten der Zerstörung gehört z. B. der 'Feuerregen', der 'Feuerbrand' oder auch der 'Schattenblitz'. * Chaosblitz - Entfesselt eine vernichtende Chaosexplosion, die gewaltigen Schattenschaden verursacht. 'Chaosblitz' erzielt immer einen kritischen Treffer, und sein Schaden wird durch Eure kritische Trefferchance erhöht. thumb|Feuerregen ([[TCG HvA 129)]] * Feuerregen - Dieser Zauber lässt einen feurigen Regen niedergehen, der einige Sekunden lang Feinde im Wirkungsbereich mit Feuerschaden verbrennt. Zitat: "Dies ist der Regen, der im Wirbelnden Nether fällt." (TCG HvA, 129) * Feuerbrand - Verbrennt den Gegner mit Feuer, fügt ihm geringen Feuerschaden und zusätzlich hohen Feuerschaden über Zeit zu. Kritische Treffer mit 'Feuerbrand' haben eine Chance, einen Seelensplitter zu erzeugen. * Feuersbrunst - Löst auf dem Ziel eine Feuerexplosion aus, die mäßigen Feuerschaden verursacht und einen Seelensplitter erzeugt. Löst außerdem 'Pyrolyse' aus, sodass die Zauberzeiten von 'Verbrennen' und 'Chaosblitz' verkürzt werden. * Meisterschaft: Chaotische Energie' - Eure Zerstörungszauber verursachen zufällig zusätzlichen Schaden. * ''Schattenblitz- Schleudert einen Schattenblitz auf den Feind und verursacht Schattenschaden. * Verbrennen - Zieht Feuer auf den Gegner und verursacht mäßigen Feuerschaden. * Verwüstung - Markiert ein Ziel mit 'Verwüstung', sodass Eure Zauber für Einzelziele auch dieses Ziel treffen. Talente Die Talente des Hexenmeisters können den Schaden seiner sengenden Zauber erhöhen, die Macht seiner Flüche und giftigen über Zeit wirkenden Schadenszauber verbessern oder seiner dämonischen Diener verstärken. * Blutschrecken - Während der Effekt aktiv ist, werden Nahkampfangreifer in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und handlungsunfähig gemacht, wenn sie dem Hexenmeister Schaden zufügen. * Entfesselter Wille - Befreit Euch und Euren Dämon von allen Magie-, Bewegungseinschränkungs- und Kontrollverlusteffekten. * Leben ernten - (Gebrechen, Dämonologie). 'Blutsauger' verursacht mehr Schaden und ruft mehr Heilung hervor. * Schreckensgeheul - Euer Geheul lässt nahe Gegner voller Schrecken flüchten, wodurch desorientiert werden. * Weltliche Ängste - Lässt das Ziel entsetzt fliehen und macht es so handlungsunfähig. Zusätzlich stellt der Zaubernde seine Gesundheit wieder her. Dämonologie * Implosion - Zieht all eure Wildwichtel mit Wucht auf das Ziel, woraufhin sie explodieren und allen Gegnern in ihrer Nähe mäßigen Schattenschaden zufügen. Gebrechen * Ansteckung - Passiv. Nach dem Einsatz von 'Instabiles Gebrechen' könnt Ihr diesen Zauber innerhalb von 3 Sek. ein zweites Mal ohne Kosten einsetzen. Zerstörung * Dämonenfeuer kanalisieren - Schleudert Teufelsfeuerblitze über Zeit auf von 'Feuerbrand' betroffene Ziele im Umkreis. Jeder Blitz verursacht mäßigen Feuerschaden. Weiteres Wissenswertes Obwohl viele, die sich mit Dämonen verbünden, der Dunkelheit anheim fallen, gelingt es dem Hexenmeister, die dämonischen Kräfte unter seinen Willen zu zwingen, ohne dass er dem reinen Bösen verfällt. Um sich der Verderbnis zu erwehren, die den Weg begleitet, bedarf es eines starken Willens und großer, innerer Stärke. Solange man Herr seines Willens ist, wird einem großer Erfolg beschieden sein. Dann werden sich die Feuer der Unterwelt gegen die Feinde der Hexenmeister erheben. Sie halten die Schlüssel zum Wesen des Bösen in ihren Händen, das sie gegen alle wenden, die sich ihren hinterhältigen Plänen in den Weg stellen. Die chaotischen Kräfte dieser teuflischen Magier und die Macht über die Schreckgestalten ihrer dämonischen Meister erfüllen jeden Gegner mit lähmender Furcht. Hexenmeister haben auch die Fähigkeit, Elementare oder Dämonen in den Nether zu verbannen und jene, die den Nether betreten, kehren nur selten zurück. Ein Hexenmeister wird dafür sorgen, dass seine Arbeit erledigt ist, auch wenn das bedeutet, Freunde und Feinde zu verletzen. (TCG TdK, 176) Dämonenherbeirufung In ihrer Unersättlichkeit beschwören Hexenmeister dämonische Diener, die an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Zunächst sind ihnen nur Wichtel untertan, doch mit fortschreitendem Wissen gesellen sich verführerische Sukkubi, treue Leerwandler und schreckliche Teufelswachen zu den Reihen ihrer Diener, um alle zu vernichten, die ihrem dunklen Meister im Wege stehen. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/warlock Während der Ausbildung zum Hexenmeister wird man lernen, Wesen vielerlei Arten herbeizurufen. Manchen sieht man es nicht an, aber alle sind nützliche Werkzeuge. Früher oder später werden sich selbst Höllenbestien und Schreckenslords vor den Hexern in den Staub werfen. Aber bis dahin muss man sich noch auf die Waffen verlassen, die von Sterblichen geschaffen wurden. * Betrachter - Fähigkeiten: Augenstrahl (Beschießt einen Gegner mit Lasern). * Höllenbestie * Leerenfürst - Fähigkeiten: Leerenreflexe, Leerenschild, Seelenqual. * Leerwandler - Fähigkeiten: Bedrohliche Präsenz, Leiden, Qual, Schattenbollwerk, Schattenschild. * Shivarra - Fähigkeiten: Klingentanz, Mesmerisieren (Hypnotisiert das Ziel und desorientiert es), Teufelspeitsche. * Sukkubus - Fähigkeiten: Verführung (Verführt das Ziel und desorientiert es). * Teufelsjäger - Fähigkeiten: Zaubersperre (Kontert das Wirken eines gegnerischen Zaubers). * Teufelswache * Verdammniswache * Wichtel - Fähigkeiten: Magie ausbrennen (Teufelswichtel, brennt schädigende Magie aus dem Ziel heraus und entfernt 1 schädlichen Zauber). * Zornwächter Rassenspezifische Unterscheidungen Rangsymbole Alle magischen Rangsymbole eines Hexenmeisters müssen mit einem Gegenstand von hoher Qualität beginnen. Je mehr Mühe und Können man in einen Gegenstand legt, desto größere Magie kann er aufnehmen. Seltene und teurere Komponenten halten die Magie besser. Menara Leerbringer in Ratschet kann Hexern bei der Herstellung solcher Gegenstände behilflich sein. Dazu gehören u.a. die verzauberte Goldblutrobe, die Kugel von Dar'Orahil oder die Kugel von Noh'Orahil. Zitate * "Ich gebe Euch nur einen Moment, um Euren Frieden mit diesem Leben zu machen." - Kristoff Manchester, Hexenmeister (TCG PdZ, 81) * "Ob es Euch gefällt oder nicht, Ihr werdet Euch für meine höheren Ziele opfern!" - Andarius der Verdammte, Untoter Hexenmeister (TCG FdE, 72) * "Möge die Dunkelheit dich nehmen, denn wenn ich fertig bin, wird dich das Licht nicht wiedererkennen." - Radak Doombringer (TCG HvA, 132) Verwandte Themen Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Das T-13-Set für Hexenmeister und ein visueller Rückblick * Blizzard Entertainment: Crashkurs: Hexenmeister auf Stufe 90 (Video) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Hexenmeister (10.11.2015) Forscherliga Tenor * Abhandlung über Nethermagie von Selian Flammenzorn * Netherwissenschaften Band I von Anthrazides Quellen Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Klasse: Hexenmeister Kategorie:Hexenmeister NSC